The Girl with the Rose Colored Eye
by NinaVonPhantomhive
Summary: Join Sanika Uchiha and how she is connected to the Uchiha Clan and the two handsome Uchiha Brothers. What happens when its been 5 years since the Uchiha Massacr and Itachi's disappearance then suddenly "bumping" into than none other but the her Clan's killer Itachi! FIND OUT! WARNING! Future Lemon! ItachixOc Other characters & other Oc pairing. Rated M for lemons!
1. Ch1 Innocence

Hello! Nina Von Phantomhive here! I really hope that all you lovelies enjoy my Fanfiction! I do **NOT **own Naruto or its characters but I DO own my OC's pretty much Sanika, Shou, Yuki, Fanfy, Chibisuke, Fuu &amp; Yuu. Other Oc's belong to the fallowing tags once they are introduced3 ANYWAY! I hope you guys enjoy this

**CHAPTER 1**  
**_Innocence_**

"Sanika!...Sanika!" a knock came to the bedroom door. A woman with waist long hair tied with a ribbon at the end opened the door. She walked over to a ball of blankets and pillows. "Sanika, honestly its time for you to get up. Youre going to be late for school and Sasuke is already waiting downstairs for you. You better not make that boy late as well with your foolishness." She said as she pulled the covers off the sleeping child. There lied a petite girl with raven black hair and pale skin cuddled up to a small brown curly poodle. "Nm...Mom, I'm too tired to go to schoooool." Sanika grumbled. "Young lady, get out of bed and get ready. Sasuke is waiting." Her mother repeated. With a groan Sanika got up and quickly got dressed, then headed to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Sanika's mother walked downstairs towards a boy with spiky black hair standing next to the front door. "She'll be right down, come in for tea while you wait." He nodded and fallowed her. Sanika rushed down the stairs with her puppy desperately trying to keep up behind her. "Sasuke! Sorry I overslept!" Sanika yelled out. Sasuke smiled at her and sipped his tea. "We got have some time for a snack. Don't worry." Sasuke assured her. After sipping their tea and heading out the door, Sanika turned to Sasuke. "Did Itachi stay at home? Isn't it a bit early for him to be lazy and staying home?" Sanika made an annoyed face. Sasuke shook his head no. "He had a mission and said he wouldn't be able to walk us to school today. But mom said I was old enough to go on my own." The two chatted as they walked to school together.  
The bell rang as kids began to run out to the courtyard. Sanika walked out spotting Sasuke talking to two girls. As Sanika approached, the two girls looked towards her alerting Sasuke to turn around. "Are you going to come over for tea and a snack today? Itachi-Nii should be done with his mission!" Sasuke smiled over at Sanika. She nodded in response. She was a bit shy when it came towards Sasuke's fan club of girls. Sasuke turned and waved at the blonde and cherry haired girls and walked with Sanika towards home. "Who were those two girls that were with you?" Sanika asked. "Oh, that was Ino and Sakura. They're in my class." Sasuke replied. "Oh" was all she could say. As they were at the gates to the Uchiha Clan, they spotted Itachi waiting for them smiling. "Itachi-Nii, youre done with your mission." Sasuke smiled. Itachi nodded "I've been done wih my mission for a while." Sanika quickly ran up to him and tried to punch his arm only to have it be blocked by Itachi's palm. "Then why didn't you come to our school to pick us up?! Tch, just goes to show you. I was right! You're a lazy baka!" she scolded. Itachi smiled down at the two and shook his head. "Sasuke, control your girlfriend, she's literally hitting on me." Sasuke's face turned a light pink "Sh-She's not my girlfriend!" Sanika whipped around with her index finger on her chin. "Oh ho, Sasuke likes older girls?" she giggled. Sasuke's face turned into a dark red color "M-more like you have a thing for old men! A-and Itachi likes to smell dog farts!" Itachi poked Sasuke's forehead laughing "Lets go home you two."

Sanika really enjoyed staying over at Sasuke's home. They always welcomed her with open arms and warm smiles every time. It wasn't that she disliked going to her own home, it was that she was a bit lonely since she was an only child. Her mother tended to baby her a lot and her father was rarely home. Born blind in her left eye, her father who is a scientist - tried all he could do to regain sight back into her eye. But all his poking and prodding to fix her eye caused the iris's to turn into a pinkish violet color. She gained her sight, but that eye will never be able to harness the Uchiha power. Her father, ashamed of his failure and causing his daughter so much pain as a new born had began to distance himself from her. He can't even look at her. When her parents found out she wanted to go to the young shinobi school to train to become a ninja, her father left in a rage, while her mother desperately tried to change Sanika's mind. But Sanika begged and cried to weeks till her mother gave in.

"Sanika." Mikoto said lovingly. Sanika snapped out of her thoughts to look up at Sasuke's mother handing her a sweet bun. "It seems you were deep in thought, I'm sorry to have interupted that." Mikoto stated. "O-Oh no! Sorry, I was day dreaming. It was nothing important. Thank you for the bun." Sanika smiled up at the beautiful Uchiha woman. "Daydreaming? Of your boyfriend?" Itachi chuckled as Sasuke tried to hide his curiosity with a laugh. "N-no! And its none of your business. Hmph." Sanika replied trying to hide her blush as she bit into her sweet bun. "Sanika, do you want to stay over tonight? Its getting a bit late. I can call your mother and let her know if you'd like." Mikoto stated. Itachi's face became grave. "YEAH! You should stay! We can play my new video game!" Sasuke chirped up. "Oh, uh no its alright. I just live a couple of houses down. I can walk home. I don't want to be a bother and I have quite a bit of homework to do. Sorry Sasuke, maybe another time?" Sanika replied. Itachi stood up. "I can walk you home." Sasuke quickly got up to tag alone bug his mother stopped him. "Sasuke, you have school work to do. You can play later." Sasuke puffed his cheeks and waved bye to Sanika. As Sanika was placing her shoes, Itachi handed her a bag. "Here, these are some sweet buns. Mother asked me to give these to you so you can enjoy them later." Itachi smiled softly at her. Sanika's cheeks blushed a light pink as she accepted the little bag. "Thank you..." She said quietly. As they began to walk towards Sanika's home, Itachi sighed and glanced down towards her. "Sanika...Are you good at keeping secrets?" Itachi asked. She quickly looked up towards him and blinked nodding that she could. "Can you promise me that no matter what, you will stay in your room tonight and you will NOT come out no matter how loud it gets or how scary it seems." Itachi said in a monotone. Her eyes widened a little "W-why?...Is something bad going to happen?" Itachi patted her head "A monster is going to visit everyone tonight and I just want to make sure youre safe. I'll do everything I can to come save you ok? But please...stay in your room and dont tell your parents." Sanika nodded "Yeah, I will. Mommy and daddy are really strong so you don't need to protect me!" Itachi chuckled a bit "You sound so grown up for a 5 year old." Sanika puffed her cheeks and softly punched his arm "I'm 10!"  
Itachi walked her to he step and hugged her. "Remember your promise. Goodnight Sanika." he whispered. Sanika walked inside her home and closed the door. "Oh, youre home. How was your day with the boys?" her mother chirped. "It was a lot of fun. Ms Mikoto san gave me some sweet buns to share with you and papa." Sanika beemed. "Oh how wonderful. Shou, darling come over. Lets have some tea with these sweet buns." Sanika's mother called up the stairs. Sanika's eyes shimmered in happiness hoping her father would come down to eat with them. He slowly and quietly walked down the steps and looked over at the two kneeling down at the table. "Yuki, I'm very tired and worked all day. I just want to read in my -" Yuki interrupted him "Oh come now. Since when do you get to spend time with your family! Come on and join us Shou." He sighed, he knew he couldn't win against his wife. He loved her too much to disagree with her. He walked over to the table and sat down with them. He glanced over at Sanika to see her staring at him happily. Yuki nudged her husband. "Sanika...How did your day at school go for you?" Sanika's eyes widened and she chirped up happily. "OH! It was great! Sasuke walked me over to school today! Itachi had a mission today so he wasn't able to walk me and Sasuke to school. Ms Mikoto-San said that he was old enough to walk home with out Itachi! And Sasuke is only 3 years younger than me!" Yuki giggled at her daughters enthusiasm. "My, Sasuke must be a very responsible boy. He's only 7 and already walking to school." Sanika nodded. "Although I think Itachi is just lazy! He's always teasing me and Sasuke." Shou looked over at his wife "The Anbu boy?" Sanika nodded towards her father "Yeah, he walked me home tonight with the buns." Yuki looked over at her daughter "That must of been why Fuu was barking so much in the yard. That dog is never easy around that boy." Sanika's father's face showed a stern look "There's something about that boy that I don't trust" He muttered under his breath. "Speaking of dogs, Sanika don't you think this is a great time for you to thank your father for your gift?" Yuki patted her daughters head. "OH! Father...Thank you so much for Fanffy, he is so warm and cuddly, I love him very much." Sanika said shyly. 'Hn' was her fathers reply. Sanika smiled brightly, she was so happy that she had a change to speak to her father. Its been so long that she was able to sit down at the table with him and try to talk to him. He still didn't make eye contact with her, but she knew in her heart she would be able to speak to him on a heart to heart basis.


	2. Ch2 Nightmares & Kept Promises

Hello Luckies! Nina Von Phantomhive here! I really hope that all you lovelies enjoy my Fanfiction! I do NOT own Naruto or its characters but I DO own my OC's pretty much Sanika, Shou, Yuki, Fanfy, Chibisuke, Fuu &amp; Yuu. Other Oc's belong to the fallowing tags listed below - ANYWAY! I hope you guys enjoy this! &amp; PLEASE! Feel free to leave reviews c:

-Nick's Oc-  
Senmaru Ichinose  
-Aly's Oc's-  
Mimi Uchiha &amp; Max Baggins  
-Kiara's Oc's-  
Sonan Kimichi  
-Titus's Oc's-  
Masaru Crisist &amp; Aku  
-Faith's Oc-  
Aiisera Taka  
-Kittie's Oc-  
Kara Vangaline  
-Stephanie's Oc-  
Rini Yoshida &amp; Yuna Yoshida  
-Felisha's Oc-  
Keira Yoshida  
-Daphnie's Oc-  
Kya Yoshida  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Chapter 2  
**_**Nightmares &amp; Kept Promises**_

Sanika woke up to loud barking coming from Fuu, her fathers dog. She rubbed her eyes as she sat up in her bed, Fanfy shivering with fear on her lap. 'What's going on?...Why is it so noisy?" Sanika asked herself. She got out of bed and walked to her door but froze in place. She felt like someone was watching her. Her hands began to tremble and she remembered her promise to Itachi. "Mommy...Daddy...I'm too scared to leave my room...I-I need to scream for help..." She quickly whipped around to grab Fanfy, only to stare at a dark figure crouched on her windowsill. Her voice was caught in her throat, as tears streamed down her face. The figure quickly jumped in front of her grabbing her throat. Sanika could feel her consciousness slipping as the stranger squeezed her neck. The room went dark, the only thing she saw, was cold glowing red eyes staring back at her.

Sanika woke with a jolt as she gasped for air. She stared at the familiar ceiling and felt Fanfy nuzzling her hand. "Jeez...Why did I have to have such a horrid nightmare." She sighed as she patted the little dogs head. She rubbed her eyes, wiping away her tears trying to shake off her memories.

A knock came to the door. "Sanika...Can I come in?" a soft deep voice asked. "Uh...Y-Yeah." She replied pulling the covers up to her chest. A tall blonde boy with a splash of black on the roots of his hair walked in. "Its noon. You should of been awake hours ago. I made you breakfast." Sanika stared at the boy then sighed. "You seriously act more of a woman than I do Senmaru..." Sanika criticized. The boy laughed and scratched his chin as he set down her plate at her desk. "Well this 'woman' has a date later on today." He said proudly. Sanika gave him a bored face. "You mean cute lil Aiisera is coming over?" the boy quickly whipped his face away from her. "...Yeah." He replied. "Tch, she's not going to go on a date with you. She's always coming over to drop off some food and herbs for us. Seriously, if you like her so much why don't you legitimately ask her OUT on a date already? Jeez! You seriously act like a girl..." Sanika got up out of bed and headed to her closet. Senmaru's face flushed as she quickly covered his eyes "JESUS WOMAN PUT ON A BRA! YOU PRACTICALLY POKED MY EYE OUT!" he yelled out. Sanika smirked as she began to get dressed.

As Sanika rushed through the door she headed off to the shops with Fanfy keeping up with her. Things have changed in 5 years. Sanika was no longer the little girl who hid away with fear or was shy around other people. She graduated from the academy, and made new friends. But unfortunately - it seems that no matter how much she changed through the years. She still cries when she thinks back to the day when the Uchiha Clan was massacred. She shook her head "Ugh...Just stop thinking about it. This is ridiculous-" She looked around. The village was noisier than she remembered. People were gossiping and some of the shops were closed. She noticed shinobi scattering about and talking to the public. As she looked about, she spotted her friend Masaru talking to one of the shinobi's running around. Sanika quickened her pace to catch up to her. As she walked up to the cute brunette the shinobi thanked her and went off. "What was that about?" Sanika asked. Masaru turned around "It seems that the Village was infiltrated. Two rouge ninja came and fought the Senin Jiraiya. As fast as they showed up, they disappeared. Sasuke was hospitalized, it seems he was caught in the crossfire...Anbu and other shinobi higher ups are gathering information looking for the two ninjas." Masaru explained. "Hey Sanika, Masaru." a voice called out. Behind them stood a petit girl shorter than Masaru with blue hair complimented with an orange bow. "Sonan." Masaru called out. Sonan smiled "So you guys were questioned too?" Both Sanika and Masaru nodded towards her. "I-I'm going to the hospital to visit Sasuke...I want to make sure he's ok."

Sanika walked up to the desk with a small bento box in hand. She asked the nurse which room Sasuke was in. The nurse pointed her to the right direction. As she walked over to Sasuke's room, she spotted a girl with long royal blue hair that were tied in pigtails. She immediately made a face towards Sanika and stood in Sanika's way. "I hope you're not here to see my Sasuke." The girl scuzzed. Sanika scrunched her nose and scoffed "I don't see how that's any of your business Rini." The girl quickly puffed her cheeks placing her hands on her hips. "Sasuke is my future husband, of course its my business!" Sanika shrugged and walked past her "Oh? I never heard of Sasuke ever having a girlfriend let alone future bride named Rini. Either way, I do what I want." All Rini could do was glare holes in Sanika's back.

Sanika stood in front of the door. 'I don't even know what to say to him...Hi? Its been a while? I heard you got your but kicked by some gay ninjas?...CAN I EVEN ACT CASUAL WITH HIM?! Or should I treat him like I'm meeting him for the first time?...LIKE TOTALLY! I heard you put up such a brave fight and errything. That is so like...COOL...Gross...JUST KNOCK ALREADY! People are going to stare!' she thought to herself. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, she then slowly opened the door. She froze at the door for a second then slowly walked in. Sasuke's back was turned towards her. "I said I don't want any visitors." He replied coldly. "Ah...I'm sorry. I just wanted to make sure you were ok. I even went out and brought you a tomato bento..." Sanika explained herself 'STUPID STUPID STUPID! You didn't need to explain yourself to him!' she scolded herself. Sasuke stayed silent for a while then turned his head to face her. Sanika blinked at him not sure what to say. "Uh uhm...Here. The nurse told me you haven't eaten yet and I thought some tomatoes and rice would be good for you..." She handed him the bento. He sat up and took the little box from her hand with a nod. "You can sit down you know." Sasuke said in a monotone. Her eyes lit up with happiness and took a seat next to him.  
They talked about the past, about how things have changed. Sanika laughed, and felt like nothing had changed. Tho Sasuke was quiet most of the time but Sanika knew in her heart that he was enjoying himself. He hasn't kicked her out so she believed he was enjoying himself. They talked about the rouge shinobi's that attacked Naruto. They agreed to meet up again tomorrow.

As she walked home, she couldn't get the thought of Itachi being back in the village. He was after all the man who killed her whole entire clan, her family. Her parents and his. He took away people that were precious to her. She felt her heart begin to race. Anxiety was taking over her mind, she quickly shook her head trying to snap out of it. 'Maybe I should go visit my parents grave...Its been a while." Sanika headed towards a late night shop and purchased some rice balls. She then headed straight to the Uchiha memorial graveyard. As she finished her prayers to her parents, she walked over to Fugaku and Mikoto's tombstone. She froze when she noticed someone was visiting them. Walking over slowly she pulled the riceballs out of her little bag. "Mind if I join you?" she asked. The dark figure didn't say a word just a nod. Sanika knelt down beside him and lit a candle placing the riceballs next to the dumplins that were laid out. After she was done praying she glanced over at the figure and smiled. "Did you know Fugaku-San and Mikoto-San?" again the figure didn't say anything just nodded. "Ya know...These two were like second parents to me. They had two sons, and they were both my closest friends. They honestly treated me like their sister. In those days, I honestly believed it would go on forever...But it was foolish of me...OH! Sorry, I didn't mean to ramble. Uh, my name is Sanika." She held her hand out to shake his but he ended up grabbing her wrist and flipped her over. Sanika's face hit the ground hard causing her nose to bleed. "HEY WHAT THE HELL MAN!" She yelled out. The figure kept a tight grip, twisting her arm behind her back. Her head began to feel fuzzy 'Damn...I hit my head too hard. I'm blacking out.' she tried to turn to look at the man who was holding her wrist, but all she could see was darkness.


	3. Ch3 Bitter Reunion (SlightLemon)

Hello Luckies! Nina Von Phantomhive here! I really hope that all you lovelies enjoy my Fanfiction! I do NOT own Naruto or its characters but I DO own my OC's pretty much Sanika, Shou, Yuki, Fanfy, Chibisuke, Fuu &amp; Yuu. Other Oc's belong to the fallowing tags listed below - ANYWAY! I hope you guys enjoy this! &amp; PLEASE! Feel free to leave reviews c:

-Nick's Oc-  
Senmaru Ichinose  
-Aly's Oc's-  
Mimi Uchiha &amp; Max Baggins  
-Kiara's Oc's-  
Sonan Kimichi  
-Titus's Oc's-  
Masaru Crisist &amp; Aku  
-Faith's Oc-  
Aiisera Taka  
-Kittie's Oc-  
Kara Vangaline  
-Stephanie's Oc-  
Rini Yoshida &amp; Yuna Yoshida  
-Felisha's Oc-  
Keira Yoshida  
-Daphnie's Oc-  
Kya Yoshida  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**CHAPTER 3**  
_**Bitter Reunion**_

"Mn..." Sanika opened her eyes slowly only to be staring up at the nigh sky full of shimmering stars. She blinked a couple of times trying to remember what happened, then it came to her. She sat up quickly, noticing her legs and wrists were bound by rope. She looked around, only to see two figures sitting next to a fire. They both stood up, Sanika held in her breath glaring. The tallest figure silently said something to the shorter one and walked towards the woods cackling. Sanika quickly tried to come up with some sort of plan to escape, her mind began to race she was losing control of her thoughts. The figure stared at her for a moment, then walked over towards her. She flinched when he stepped on a twig snapping it two. Her mind froze when he stood before her, staring down at her. She felt as though he was burning holes into her face. "W-why did you kidnap me?..." she asked. The figure stared at her, then bent down to her level and caressed her face. Sanika spat on his face as she glared daggers at him "Don't you dare touch me!" The man wiped off his face then grabbed her hair pulling it roughly close to him then slapped her hard across the cheek. Tears began to collect in her eyes as she felt the stinging pain on her face. "Who are you." She growled. The man loosened his grip on her hair, as Sanika looked towards his face she saw glowing red eyes staring back. She gasped as her eyes widened knowing that there was only one other Uchiha that was still alive. Her face changed full of worry as she quietly whispered his name. He deactivated his sharingan and closed his eyes. "It's been a long time." He said in a cold monotone. Tears began to fall turning her face away from him. "How dare you show your face to me again...How dare you visit Konoha - HOW DARE YOU VISIT YOUR PARENTS GRAVE AFTER WHAT YOU DID!" Sanika yelled out trying to slide away from him. Itachi reached his hand out to grab her chin but was taken by surprise as he felt Sanika head butt his nose. He fell back grabbing his face as blood poured out of his nose. Sanika began to inch her way by rolling over to the fire. She reached Itachi's bag and pulled out a kunai with her mouth, cutting the ropes that tied her wrists and feet together. She quickly stood up and charged towards Itachi, she punched his face knocking him down once more. She straddled him holding the kunai to his heart. She couldn't face him, her hands began to shake. "Why'd you do it?...Mikoto-San...Fugaku-San...Mom...Dad...You took them all away, you destroyed my happiness. We were all happy. Why would you ruin that?...WHY WOULD YOU DESTROY OUR BONDS?!" she yelled out as tears poured down her face. Itachi just stared at her not saying a word. Then the second dark figure grabbed her by the hair and dragged her off Itachi. Sanika screamed in protest swinging the kunai around, but not hitting its target. "Here's the thing, if you're going to try to kill someone. DON'T wait, and DON'T yell out stupid nonsense in an unfamiliar territory. Especially when your target has a partner. Now you lost your change little girl." the dark man laughed. "Kisame, bind her up again." Itachi ordered as he stood up. Kisame made a face of disapproval as he did what he was told.

Sanika was bound once again and tied to a small tree nearby the fire. The whole time Itachi and Kisame were setting up camp, she glared daggers at them. She suddenly felt a drop of rain hit her nose. She looked up to see the tree's swaying.'So that's why their setting up tents...' She thought to herself. The tents were placed on both sides of the fire, Kisame walked back into the woods to set up traps around the camp. Itachi began to walk towards Sanika, she held her breath again preparing herself to attack him again. He untied her to the tree and slung her over his shoulder. "PUT ME DOWN! LET ME GO!" Sanika yelled out in protest. He ignored her and tossed her in his tent. Itachi unbounded her hands, he then flipped her around and tied her wrists together to make sure she couldn't try anything while he tried to sleep. She huffed and glared at him trying to come up with a plan. Itachi threw his cloak over her and laid on his side, his back towards her. As she snuggled under his cloak her mind began to race. 'Should I try to grab his kunai and slit his throat?...That will help out the world a LOT. A murderer would be gone and it might bring a lot of peace of mind for me and others...Then again, Sasuke would probably get upset at me...What do I do? Should I try to escape and have a squad of Anbu track him down?...But I have to think about the blue shark face...He'd probably capture me and drag me back weather I kill Itachi or not.' as her mind raced, her thoughts became foggy.

Birds began to chirp waking Sanika up, it was still dark outside but she knew it was morning. As the sun was slowly peeking through the mountains she tried to move her hands. Then all the memories of last night flooded back into her mind, her eyes snapped open as she tried to move her hands. She dislocated her wrist making it easier for her to slide her arms under her legs. She began to bite down on the ropes loosening them, she slipped her dislocated hand out of it. As she relocated her wrist she quietly grabbed a kunai from Itachi's bag. She took in a deep breath and jumped up on Itachi straddling him. His eyes snapped open as he glared at her. She held the knife to his neck with a steady hand. "Don't move." she growled. He closed his eyes as he sighed, placing his hands on her hips. She pressed the edge of the kunai to his throat. Itachi slowly pushed her lower down his hips, her face flushed red as she felt something hard press against her womanhood. Her hands began to shake as she tried to move away from him, he quickly grabbed her wrist taking the knife away. He slightly smirked at her as fear began to show on her face. Itachi quickly pushed her off him to the side pinning her hands above her head. "Don't move." He whispered mocking her. Her breath started to pick up as her eyes widened 'I'm scared' was all she could think of. Holding her wrists down with one hand, his other slid down her side stopping at her hips. His face moved closer to hers his smirk still in place. Itachi licked the side of her neck before he bit down hard. She let out a yelp. He quickly covered her mouth moving himself between her legs. Tears began to collect in her eyes as she stared at Itachi's face in fear. Sanika could feel him huffing in her ear as he grinded against her. She began to feel a bit strange down under. Her breath began to pick up as tears streamed down her face, her mind became hazy as her hands began to tremble. Itachi's grip on her wrist loosened, Sanika quickly grabbed his face and crashed her lips against his, he responded by nibbling on her lower lip trying to get her to open her mouth. She finally gave in parting her lips slightly, Itachi took his change and explored her mouth. She let out a slight moan as Itachi slid his hand down her shorts. "Itachi." Kisame's voice called out. Both Sanika and Itachi paused and stared at each other for a moment with glossy lust filled eyes. Trying to hide his labored breathing Itachi responded with a 'What'. "Just making sure you were still alive in there. I'm heading out to go hunt for our breakfast, I'll be right back." Kisame informed. As his steps died out Itachi let out a sigh and looked over at the trembling girl under him. He sat up away from her rubbing his eyes. Sanika glanced down and noticed he was still hard, she sat up her face still flushed staring at the ground. 'Why did I do that?! Why did I kiss him?! I'M SO STUPID!' She scolded herself. Itachi watched her in silence, then laid down facing his back towards her. "If you try to escape, I'll hunt you down and drag you back. Don't do anything stupid." Itachi said in a monotone. She huddled her knee's to her chest wanting to ask him so many questions.


	4. Ch4 Day in Konoha

Hello Luckies! Nina Von Phantomhive here! I really hope that all you lovelies enjoy my Fanfiction! I do NOT own Naruto or its characters but I DO own my OC's pretty much Sanika, Shou, Yuki, Fanfy, Chibisuke, Fuu &amp; Yuu. Other Oc's belong to the fallowing tags listed below - ANYWAY! I hope you guys enjoy this! &amp; PLEASE! Feel free to leave reviews c:

-Nick's Oc-  
Senmaru Ichinose  
-Aly's Oc's-  
Mimi Uchiha &amp; Max Baggins  
-Kiara's Oc's-  
Sonan Kimichi  
-Titus's Oc's-  
Masaru Crisist &amp; Aku  
-Faith's Oc-  
Aiisera Taka  
-Kittie's Oc-  
Kara Vangaline  
-Stephanie's Oc-  
Rini Yoshida &amp; Yuna Yoshida  
-Felisha's Oc-  
Keira Yoshida  
-Daphnie's Oc-  
Kya Yoshida  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Chapter 4  
_Day in Konoha_**

The delicious aroma of breakfast and sizzling sound of the pan filled the air inside the home. The blonde young man smiled as she cooked breakfast, he could hear excessive barking coming from Sanika's room. 'Why is that dog barking like crazy?...' Senmaru thought to himself. His curiosity got the best of him as, he walked upstairs towards Sanika's room. He opened the door to have Fanfy run past him downstairs barking at the door. Senmaru noticed that the bed had been empty and everything was the same as yesterday. 'Did she not come home last night?' He pondered. A knock came to the door and the small dog barking and running in circles. He walked downstairs, opening the door to see Aiisera with a basket of fruits in hand. She smiled at him shyly as he allowed her in. "I brought some fruits for Sanika, she said something about needing them for a health juice for a patient in the hospital." Aiisera informed. Senmaru blinked at her confused "She's not here. She hasn't been back since yesterday." Fanfy kept barking and running around the home searching for something. "Maybe she has a boyfriend and stayed with him?" Aiisera asked. '...I don't think she would be the type to stay at random people's home...She isn't the type to sleep anywhere else besides her own bed if it doesn't involve a mission.' Senmaru thought to himself. He shook his head in disagreement "She wouldn't leave Fanfy here on his own. Maybe she's in the village, I'm going to go head out and see if I can find her." "I'll join you!" Aiisera said.

Walking around the village Senmaru bumped into a couple of his and Sanika's mutual friends. He asked Masaru and Sonan who he spotted in a tea house. They both stated that she went off to the hospital to visit Sasuke. They headed over to the hospital to visit Sasuke, only to find that Rini was there with him. She stated on how she saw Sanika visit her future husband, then Sasuke interupted her and stated that she was there last night and that they both had an agreement for her to show up today but has yet to show. As they walked out of the doors of the hospital Aiisera chirped up "Maybe she is at her favorite dumpling shop?" Senmaru nodded as they both headed over to the dumpling shop.

Walking into the shop, Ino quickly waved over to Senmaru. "Hey! What are you guys doing here?" She said as she smiled over to them. Both Aiisera and Senmaru walked over to her to see Sakura sitting along with her. "We're looking for Sanika. Have any of you seen her? She's been gone since last night, and I'm a little worried about her." Senmaru said with a worried expression on his face. The girls looked at each other and shook their heads no. "I saw her last night when she came over to pick up some flowers. She said she was going to go visit her parents grave." Ino stated. "Ah, I see. Thank you." Senmaru said as he bowed in gratitude to the girls and walked off with Aiisera.

After hours of searching the two couldn't find Sanika anywhere. Senmaru's head began to race. he was really worried about her now. The sun began to set as he said his goodbyes to Aiisera dropping her off at her home. As he opened the door to his his house, he felt lonely. He picked up Fanfy and stoked his fur walking over to the couch waiting for Sanika. 'Where are you...' He thought to himself.


	5. Ch5 What the Heart Wants (SlightLemon)

Hello Luckies! Nina Von Phantomhive here! I really hope that all you lovelies enjoy my Fanfiction! I do NOT own Naruto or its characters but I DO own my OC's pretty much Sanika, Shou, Yuki, Fanfy, Chibisuke, Fuu &amp; Yuu. Other Oc's belong to the fallowing tags listed below - ANYWAY! I hope you guys enjoy this! &amp; PLEASE! Feel free to leave reviews c:

-Nick's Oc-  
Senmaru Ichinose  
-Aly's Oc's-  
Mimi Uchiha &amp; Max Baggins  
-Kiara's Oc's-  
Sonan Kimichi  
-Titus's Oc's-  
Masaru Crisist &amp; Aku  
-Faith's Oc-  
Aiisera Taka  
-Kittie's Oc-  
Kara Vangaline  
-Stephanie's Oc-  
Rini Yoshida &amp; Yuna Yoshida  
-Felisha's Oc-  
Keira Yoshida  
-Daphnie's Oc-  
Kya Yoshida  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Chapter 5**  
_**What the Heart Wants**_

As Sanika sat there thinking of how the silence was killing her and how awkward the situation got she shuffled a bit. 'I wonder if he's asleep...' She took a deep breath as she moved her knees away from her chest,. "...I-...Itachi...did you hate your life back then?" She asked quietly. He didn't move, his back still faced her then in his monotone voice he responded. "No." 'Tch...gee thanx for the one word reply you jerk.' she thought to herself. "Then...Why did you do such a thing to your clansmen?...To your parents, your brother, my parents...Why did you do this to me? WHy didn't you just kill me and Sasuke? What was the point in keeping us alive?" He didn't answer her, instead he turned around and stared at her for a moment. "...Well at least let me know why you kidnapped me from my Village." Itachi raised one brow and smirked a lit e as he moved his face close to hers. Sanika could feel his warm breath against her skin. "I don't need to explain myself or methods to you." He responded. She closed her eyes expecting him to kiss he. But he smiled at he and backed away rummaging through his bag. Sanika's face went red from embarrassment 'Oh God...I'm really really stupid.'

Once the camp was packed up Sanika found herself once again bound up. Her arms were tied behind her with a second rope acting as a leash. She felt like a dog 'How am I going to seriously get out of this mess?' She thought to herself. Sanika made mental notes of what direction they went and made sure to keep a photographic memory of her surroundings. They headed west from Konohagakure. She knew to get out of the Land of Fire it would take approximately 1 to 2 weeks if they walked, 3 to 4 days if they booked it. She wasn't sure where their destination was, but the moment any of them dropped their guard, she was going to take it and leave straight to Konohagakure to advise all the shinobi's of the Akatsuki's location.

A few days went by with no luck at all. The two Akatsuki members never dropped their guard around her, in fact she didn't get to sleep in a tent anymore. The nights were clear and she found herself tied to a tree when they finally decided to rest. She tried to strike up fake deals with the members only to have Kisame laugh in her face and threaten her safety. Itachi stayed quite most of the time except when it came to talking to Kisame or to get Sanika's attention to eat or wake up. She felt as tho her arms were going to permanently form in a weird shape due to them being tied behind her back uncomfortably. She even tried to ask Itachi to loosen her bindings, to which he ignored her. The sun was high in the sky and she felt tired. Her arms felt as tho they were about to fall off and her knees were going to give out. 'No point in asking for a break..I'll just be ignored again...Tch, what was the point in kidnapping me now? Or why in the world was he so kind to me and...affectionate if he was just going to treat me like a bug afterwards?!' She blushed as she thought back to the night things got hot between her and the rouge ninja. 'SHUT UP! Get that out of your head!' She scolded herself. As her thoughts became unstable and raced through her mind she began to feel dizzy, her legs became heavy and her vision blurred. As Sanika fell to the ground unconscious, both the male Akatsuki members stopped to look at her. "Well, seems like she exhausted herself." Kisame said with a smirk on his face. Itachi closed his eyes and picked the girl up, swinging her over his shoulder. "Lets keep moving. We're almost there." Itachi replied in his usual monotone.

Hearing her own grown Sanika opened her eyes slowly to see a ceiling that she did not recognized. She brought her right hand to her face rubbing her eye. She then quickly sat up to look at her wrists, they had red burn marks from the ropes. She then looked about the room to see a boy around her age sitting at a desk on the other side of the room staring at her. He had shoulder length black hair with piercing gold eyes. He sported a black short sleeved jacket with a long sleeved grey shirt underneath, black pants that stopped to his lower calves covered in bandages and a black fingerless leather glove on his right hand. He smirked at her confusion as he got up from his chair slowly walking towards her. "Where am I...And who are you?" Sanika said in a demanding voice. "Is that a tone you give to people who rescue you?" he responded as he stopped right at the foot of her bed, his smirk still in place. Sanika pondered for a moment and broke eye contact. "...Thank you. But how did you rescue me? Where are the two men that I was with?" She asked avoiding eye contact. The young man chuckled as he crawled into her bed "You're in Treasure Town Village. Where gabling is a daily life and drugs are sold on every corner. My names Hoshi, and I do believe you owe me for rescuing you." Sanika tried to scoot back but her back hit the wall. Hoshi pulled on her ankles laying her back down on the bed. She let out a short scream as he got on top of her with a evil gleam to his eyes. She stared back in fear, she was too scared to move or to fight him off. 'I need to scream...I have to scream, SCREAM DAMMIT SCREAM!' Hoshi let out a laugh as he stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. "What?...Youre not going to fight me off? How boring, I guess you will just let ANY man touch you like this, eh?" She gave him a confused look her eyes filled of tears. He got off her and a puff of smoke fallowed with a 'POOF' noise and there, where Hoshi stood was Itachi. Her surprised emotion quickly turned into anger as she quickly got up from the bed and through her pillows at him. He dodged it with ease as he kept smirking at her. "HOW COULD YOU! WHY WOULD YOU EVEN PLAY SUCH A HORRID JOKE ON ME?!" she screamed. "It wasn't really meant to be a joke on you. Both me and Kisame disguise ourselves to enter inside villages without people knowing who we really are. Its safer and easier this way." He explained. Sanika realized how overly friendly she was acting towards him and quickly snapped herself back to reality. "What's keeping me from ratting you and señor tuna out?" she growled. "What's keeping me from cutting out your vocal cords?" Itachi replied in his monotone. He sighed as he sat on the bed "Sanika...I just want to talk to you like we use to." her eyes widened as his monotone disappeared again, he sounded like the Itachi she remembered. Her hand instinctively went up to her lips, she tried to form words to respond. But nothing came out. She slowly walked next to him and sat on the floor by his legs, bringing her knees up to her chest. "Do you remember that promise you asked me to keep?...I regret keeping that promise, if I didn't keep your stupid promise...Mom and dad would still be here." Sanika whispered. Itachi's face darkened as his eyes closed. "...Lets not talk about the past." he responded in a low whisper. He then stroked the back of her hair softly looking at her as she turned to face him. They stared at each other for a moment "I just want to talk to you like we use to...Whithout bringing up the past or the the reason why you're here. Just talk to me about anything else than those subjects." He whispered to her as he grabbed her arm pulling her up to the bed. She nodded before they broke eye contact. Sanika talked about her friends, how the Chuunin exams went for her. How she spaces out and all ninja logic flies out the window the moment she believes she's in trouble and how she still needed to do a lot of training before retaking the Chuunin exams. She rambled on and didn't notice when she got comfortable with Itachi to the point where his head was laying on her lap, his eyes closed and a small soft smile on his lips. "I really don't know what else to tell you. That's pretty much it?" she laughed looking down at him as she stroked his bangs away from his face. He opened his eyes feeling her touch against his forehead. Reaching his hand up cupping her face he traced her lips with his thumb. "You've grown so much." he quietly said.

Sanika tossed and turned in her sleep. She felt something warm behind her, she inched herself closer as she shivered 'God this room is freezing cold!...' she thought to herself half asleep. She pulled the covers over her head as she felt the warmth on her back. Her eyes snapped open as she felt arms wrap around her pulling her into the warmth. She turned her head to look who it was behind her, there she saw Itachi's peaceful sleeping face. 'OH NO!...When did we end up sharing a bed?!...Should I wake him? But he looks so peaceful...What do I do?!' she held still as she felt his warm breath gently touch the back of her neck. She shuddered and squeezed her eyes shut 'I should just go back to sleep...' desperately Sanika tried to drift back to sleep, she counted sheep's, counted backwards, forwards even tried to just leave her mind blank. It seemed impossible. As days passed, she got used to sharing a bed with Itachi, she would sometimes wake up to them cuddling. It still caught her by surprise and she would have a mini nervous attacks, but she eventually ends up falling right back asleep, enjoying his warmth. All the days seemed to be the same, Itachi never let her out of the room, he would get back into his Hoshi disguise and go out from time to time. She never dared to escape from fear of Kisame dragging her back, he was only next door to her and Itachi's room. There were times where Itachi would bring her back tea or dango from the shops he visits. She would ask him why they were still in this village to which he just ignores her question. During the day, Itachi acts as his emotionless monotone self. At night, he's more like his old self that Sanika remembers from her past. Sanika began to believe that it was the change of Kisame hearing him in the day or walking in on them talking in the day that makes Itachi uncomfortable. She tried asking, but he interrupts her before she could finish her question with 'Instead of talking about useless matters, why don't you eat.' She was confused by his action and had this urge to find out.  
This new morning was a bit off. She felt Itachi's arms around her and his warm breath on her neck like usual. She fidgeted a bit trying to get comfortable again causing Itachi to hold on to her tighter. She fidgeted some more trying not to wake him, as she moved her arm from under her side Itachi moved himself close to her back. She felt something prod her lower back, her eyes quickly opened trying desperately to move away from his lower body. Unfortunate for her she ended up rubbing her butt against him, she heard Itachi give out a small muffled sigh as he buried his face in her hair. She felt her face go red and her ears began to burn hot. His arms held tight under her breasts, she felt what was prodding her twitch causing her knees to shake. Her breath became heavy as she felt her lower half tingle and warm up. She recognized this feeling from before when she was in the tent with Itachi. As the memory began to race in her mind, she began to move her thighs sending a stranger sensation to her body. A chill went down her spine as she shivered, causing Itachi to rub himself against her back end. She knew she shouldn't be doing things like this, especially with the enemy - but she couldn't help herself. These new feelings she felt were too pleasurable to stop. She scooted back a little to grind up against Itachi harder, causing him to let out a low growl. Itachi woke up quickly grabbing her hips holding them still, he growled in her ear "What are you doing..." she let her body answer his question by grabbing his hands, bringing them up to her breasts, pressing her back to his chest. She noticed that at first he was hesitant, but then began to grope her chest sending shocks of pleasurable sensation through out her body. Sanika let out a small sigh as he began to rub himself behind her. Both their breaths were labored in sync, her mind went blank as Itachi grabbed her chin pulling her face towards his crashing his lips on hers. Sanika turned her body around wrapping her arms around his neck, she felt his hand roam from her shoulders down to the hem of her short night gown. He pulled it up slipping his hand in her panties, she gasped as she felt his warm fingers stroking her. Itachi smirked leaning his face to her ear "You're so excited for me." he whispered, she shuddered letting a small moan escape her lips. Itachi turned her on her back holding himself above her. He continued to stoke her between her thighs while biting down on her neck. She could feel a knot form deep in her stomach, she felt desperate like she as close. Her moans grew louder as she clawed at Itachi's back and shoulders. 'Faster' she whispered between moans, Itachi was more than happy to grant her wish. His fingers worked their magic as he left marks on her neck. Sanika felt her body jerk, then fill up with warmth. Her thighs began to tremble as her body tensed up, Itachi kept his face buried in her neck his fingers holding still. As Sanika tried to catch her breath, he slowly removed his hand from between her thighs, bringing them up to his lips tasting her. She was sweet, he wanted her desperately. He wanted to be her first at everything, he wanted to deflower her. Itachi was about to strip her panties off but felt Sanika's small warm hands cup his face planting a soft kiss on his lips. Itachi snapped back into reality, as she broke the short kiss he got up walking towards the bathroom. He stared at his face in the mirror for a while, then walked to the tub turning the water on. Sanika laid on the bed, her face flushed. She didn't want to think of what just happened, instead she wanted to enjoy her feelings and embrace it.


	6. Ch6 Without her

Hello Luckies! Nina Von Phantomhive here! I really hope that all you lovelies enjoy my Fanfiction! I do NOT own Naruto or its characters but I DO own my OC's pretty much Sanika, Shou, Yuki, Fanfy, Chibisuke, Fuu &amp; Yuu. Other Oc's belong to the fallowing tags listed below. I know I haven't been updating recently, I've been moving to my new place and hadn't found the time to update or even type up the new chapter. But I finally got Chapter 6 up and Chapter 7 is halfway done so I will be posting that either tonight or tomorrow - ANYWAY! I hope you guys enjoy this! &amp; PLEASE! Feel free to leave reviews c:

-Nick's Oc-  
Senmaru Ichinose  
-Aly's Oc's-  
Mimi Uchiha &amp; Max Baggins  
-Kiara's Oc's-  
Sonan Kimichi  
-Titus's Oc's-  
Masaru Crisist &amp; Aku  
-Faith's Oc-  
Aiisera Taka  
-Kittie's Oc-  
Kara Vangaline  
-Stephanie's Oc-  
Rini Yoshida &amp; Yuna Yoshida  
-Felisha's Oc-  
Keira Yoshida  
-Daphnie's Oc-  
Kya Yoshida  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Chapter 6**  
_**Without her**_

Days went by in Konoha, and they seemed empty for Senmaru. It was official that there was a missing persons report in the village, for 3 days they searched for her but no luck. Senmaru grew more worried by the day, he sank into a depression. Not only did Sanika disappeared but Sasuke has left the village as well. Now there were two people missing, anbu's and jounin had to search all day and night for them. Theories went around that Sasuke and Sanika made plans to go rouge, some say that the two left to join Orochimaru, others believed they had a love story and disappeared to revive the Uchiha Clan. Senmaru hated the gossip, glaring at people who dared to try to tell him their theories. He hated the fact that the Hokage wouldn't allow him to join any of the scouting troops to find them more. His days went the same as any other day, Aiisera came to the house to drop off some herbs then joined him for coffee, he fed the dogs as usual and went about his day. The only difference was the fact that Sanika wasn't apart of his daily routines.  
A knock came to the door, odd he wasn't expecting anyone - Aiisera was sipping tea in his living room. He walked to the door opening it to reveal a girl with red eyes and long purple hair. She held in her hands a small bag nicely wrapped, she handed it to him "Here...These are for you. I was wondering if you had any news on Sanika?" she said in a sweet tone. Senmaru accepted the gift inviting her in. As they sat in the living room all sipping tea, he closed his eyes. "No. She's still missing along with Sasuke. The anbu can't even track their trail. I just don't understand what could have happened - I don't believe she would just up and disappeared without her dogs. And where would she even go? She has no friends outside the village." Senmaru said. "I'm really worried about her, I keep having nightmares where she is lying motionless in a shallow grave, her eyes lifeless." Aiisera stated choking back tears. The red eyed woman stared at her tea "I don't even want to think of of such things...Sanika is like my sister, I know the two of you don't know me very well - but Sanika has been so kind to me. I believe she's alive - and she would never leave all the people she cares about behind...OH! Where are my manners, I came into your home and didn't even introduce myself. I am Keira Yoshida. I assume you know my sister Rini? Correct?" she said smiling at the two in front of her.

After leaving Senmaru's home Keira walked towards her home. She couldn't shake the thought of Sanika being in danger from her head, she felt the stinging pain of tears forming in her eyes. She quickly wiped them away as she got to the steps of her apartment that she shared with Rini. "I'm home." she said once she entered. The home was silent, no one answered her back. She walked into Rini's room to find her laying in bed with the covers over her head. "You can't just lay there and not do anything. Did you at least eat?" Keira asked her sister. No response. "The whole village is looking for him, along with Sanika. You'll see they will be back-" she stopped her sentence as Rini got up and glared at her. "You don't know that for sure do you? How can you even talk about that girl in front of me? I bet she's the reason why Sasuke left the village! She disappears first, then Sasuke ends up leaving! Its all linked! How can you talk about her in front of me knowing she is the reason for my sadness?!" Rini's eyes began to overflow with tears as her sister walked to her bed sitting down. "...Honestly, Sanika doesn't have anything to do with Sasuke's disappearance. I strongly believe something is happening under our noses that we can't even see." Keira responded. "I know you're upset, and I know its hurting you so much to know that the man you love has left - but do you think Sasuke would approve of you looking like this after he left?" Rini looked down at her clothes, she was wearing her nightgown, her hair were no longer was tied up, and was unkept. "Your hair is a mess, your eyes are swollen and you haven't even eaten anything. What would he think of you when the Anbu find him and he see's you like this. Now, get up and get ready - I'll go make us something to eat." Keira ordered. Rini wiped her tears away weakly smiling as she nodded.  
After showing and fixing herself up, Rini decided not to tie her hair up but to let it be. She walked to the kitchen seeing both her sisters sitting at the table talking. A dark blue haired girl who shared the same ruby red eyes as her siblings chirped up once seeing Rini "Sissy! We've been waiting for you! Keira made your favorite too." Rini smiled at her younger sister "Thanks Kya and thank you Keira." Keira smiled at her sister Kya soon as Rini sat down to join them.

Aiisera bowed as she said goodbye to Senmaru, closing the door behind her she sighed. 'This whole mess is such a hassle and its so confusing. Where could she have gone?...Oh Kami, I just can't stop imagining the the worst that could have happened to her. What if she was kidnapped and is being raped? Or sold for slavery - an oriental through through the underground black markets? Or sold as an exotic for her different colored eyes? OR WHAT IF SHE WAS MURDERED AND DUMPED IN SOME SHALLOW GRAVE OUTSIDE THE VILLAGE?!...I just want her to come home safely - or be found alive.' she thought to herself. She felt as if she was about to burst into a full blown panic attack. To keep her thoughts under control, she decided to run some errands, it was late in the day close to getting dark so she needed to hurry to make it in time before the shops close. She began to walk towards the shops nearby.  
Walking out of the herb shop she bumped into Sonan, "Oh, hi Sonan!" Aiisera greeted. Sonan turned and waved at her, Masaru was behind her. "Doing some shopping this late?" Masaru asked. Aiisera nodded "Yeah, I was at Senmaru's and Sanika's home having tea with Senmaru and uh I believe her name was Keira." she answered. Both Sonan and Masaru seemed a bit sad. "We all miss her..." Masaru stated looking grim. Sonan grabbed Masaru's arm to comfort her. "Yeah...I just hope she gets returned to the village back safely..." Aiisera stated quietly.

After waving goodbye to Aiisera, Sonan looked over at their best friend. Masaru looked sad and she stared at the ground, she gently grabbed the tip of her hair and quietly whispered. "I know I'm not very close to Sanika and I know you two are close friends. But it pains me to see you like this. You have been worrying so much and so has Aiisera. I know its tough...I know it seems so hopeless, but I have faith that she will come back, she just has to! Please, I'm almost positive Sanika wouldn't want to see you like this. Don't you think the way your face looks now will break her heart knowing she is causing you all this pain?" Masaru stared at her friend and slightly smiled. "You're right Sonan. Thank you. Sanika would be sad if she knew how heartbroken I am and how easily it is to get my spirits low." Sonan hugged her best friend "I am always here for you." as Masaru hugged her back, she tried choking back tears "Please Sonan. Make me a promise. Don't disappear on me like Sanika. Don't leave my side, I wouldn't know what I would do with myself if you disappeared on me. You are the only person who is this close to me..." Sonan patted Masaru's head and nodded. "I promise. Because I can't live with out having you as my bestie!"

Sanika's ears began to ring a little as she ate her meal. She stared out the window deep in thought. 'I wonder if someone is talking about me right now...Or thinking of me, how the village is doing with out me? Did anyone notice that I am gone? Did they send out a search party for me or do they believe I went rouge?...I miss my friends. I want to cuddle Fanfy and feed all my dogs. Senmaru better be taking extra good care of them - OR ELSE HE WILL HAVE HELL TO PAY BY THE TIME I GET BACK!' she thought to herself. Itachi was sitting on the other side of the room reading a book. His eyes began to hurt as he squinted at the pages. He decided to give the reading a break, glancing over to where Sanika sat noticing she was stuck in her thoughts. Kisame was out and about the village. Itachi felt relieved knowing his co worker was out of the home. He's been complaining too much about being bored and having nothing to do but be stuck with a noisy brat who didn't entertain him at all. Kisame even went as far as to grab her wrist tightly and threaten to rape her just to get some sort of reaction from her to cure his own boredom. After a disapproval look from Itachi he let her go then stormed off slamming the door behind him. Itachi has kept Sanika's background a secret, making sure that Kisame didn't know anything about her bloodline and how they were childhood friends. Although they have been working together and traveling for quite a while now, Itachi felt as though he couldn't call Kisame a friend or confide in him with any information that Itachi considered too private. No, he wasn't a friend or a trustworthy fellow. He was a co worker and his assigned partner. That's all he was to Itachi and because of this, he had to make sure that he never finds out about Sanika and Itachi's pasts.  
Itachi stood up and walked over to her, she hasn't noticed that he has moved from his spot. Still spacing out as she stared at the window. Itachi smirked a bit and bent down leaning towards his ear. "Are you fantasizing about me?" he whispered. Sanika quickly whipped around her face red as a tomato. "Wha- What?! NO! I was thinking about other things!" she defended. That sly smirk was still printed on his lips. "Right. Your food is going to get cold, why don't you tell me what you were thinking about?" He asked sitting down in front of her. Sanika looked down at the table her face still flushed red. "None of your business..." Itachi's smirk got wider "Ah, so you WERE fantasizing about me eh?" he teased. She quickly looked up at him still anger "NO! I just want to explore this place! I want to get some fresh air and not have to be cooped up in a place with two smelly men!" Itachi raised an eyebrow "I'll think about it." He responded. It took her off guard, she was sure he would protest and deny her request as fast as a spider bites its prey that was caught in its web. "Really?" she asked. He responded with a nod, his smirk turning into a slight small smile.


	7. Ch7 Just A Little Bit Of Trust

Hello Luckies! Nina Von Phantomhive here! I really hope that all you lovelies enjoy my Fanfiction! I know I have majorly slacking with updates ;-; still trying to balance everything out with job, new roommates, new environment and my dog being super heavy with puppies - BUT HERE'S CHAPTER 7! Finally ;-; anyway, ENJOY!  
I do NOT own Naruto or its characters but I DO own my OC's pretty much Sanika, Shou, Yuki, Fanfy, Chibisuke, Fuu &amp; Yuu. Other Oc's belong to the fallowing tags listed below - ANYWAY! I hope you guys enjoy this! &amp; PLEASE! Feel free to leave reviews c:

-Nick's Oc-  
Senmaru Ichinose  
-Aly's Oc's-  
Mimi Uchiha &amp; Max Baggins  
-Kiara's Oc's-  
Sonan Kimichi  
-Titus's Oc's-  
Masaru Crisist &amp; Aku  
-Faith's Oc-  
Aiisera Taka  
-Kittie's Oc-  
Kara Vangaline  
-Stephanie's Oc-  
Rini Yoshida &amp; Yuna Yoshida  
-Felisha's Oc-  
Keira Yoshida  
-Daphnie's Oc-  
Kya Yoshida  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Chapter 7  
**_**Just A Little Bit Of Trust**_

After a while Itachi began to let Sanika roam around the village for a bit. It has been a month that they have been staying at this small village. Though they have moved from motel to motel three times then finally settled down in a small two bedroom temporary apartment. When Sanika would ask Itachi why they were staying in this village, he responded with a huff. Kisame was the one to spill the beans to her. As stated by Kisame, they are waiting for orders from their organization for a mission. Since there was nothing to do other than roam around, they both decided on a break, and what better place to spend you're break than Treasure Town where the whore's come cheap as the booz and the gambling risks are high. Sanika thought it was odd that Kisame out of both the Akatsuki members would be the one to tell her of their plan. But the fish was confident in himself, his eyes dared her to act as a spy and tell her village of their whereabouts. Plenty of times she would see the excitement in his eyes when she headed out the door. She knew he fallowed her, he loved the chase. 'One day, he will carve out my organs when he gets the slightest chance.' Sanika shuddered at the thought. She didn't dare cross him.  
Walking around Treasure Town bored her. It was the same scenery each time with different faces. She missed her home, she missed her dogs and most of all she missed her bed. She then thought about sharing her bed with Itachi and how comfortable she is in his arms. She blushed a little. She knew she was growing too attached to him, she had to get home. She wanted to go back home and Itachi wasn't going to stop her or change her mind. As much as she wants to be with him, he is a deserter, he betrayed her Village, her friends and family. Most of all, he betrayed her.

Sanika walked into a dango shop around the corner from a pub. As she sat down, she noticed a girl with short brown hair sitting alone. 'Maybe I can make a friend and confide in her to pass a message to my village in secret...That way, I can finally go home.' Sanika quickly got up from her chair and walked straight towards the tomboy. She noticed the stranger giving her a strange look as Sanika sat down. Sanika smiled at the stranger and waved goofily "Hello, my name is uh Sanii! What's yours?" Sanika asked. The brunette girl kept her eye brow raised as she responded with a short 'hello'. "And your name is?" Sanika asked the girl sipped her tea closing her eyes as she responded "Max...Baggins." she responded. As Sanika was about to ask another question to keep the conversation going another girl came running over to Max. She had mid back long raven colored hair with pale skin and onyx eyes. She wore a blue crop shirt with grey capris. "Max! Sorry I'm so late, the line was sooo long! But I finally bought this cute little kitty coin purse! Look how cute it is!" the young girl said chearfuly as she pulled out a small pink coin purse with small cat ears and a sewn face. Max smiled at there gently "Their quite cute Mimi -" "Who is this?" Mimi asked interrupting Max. "I am Sanika- I mean Sanii!" Sanika answered extending her hand to Mimi. She hyperly grabbed Sanika's hand and shook it. "OH MY GOODNESS! YOUR EYES ARE AMAZING! I've never seen someone with different colored eyes, and such a beautiful color and shade. I'm Mimi, we're not from around here. We're travelers and we're heading off to the Hot Springs in the Land of Hot Water. Are you a local to this village? I have heard so much of Treasure Town and all its riches but its all the addicts!" Mimi said hyperly. It took Sanika a while to completely understand her. "Oh! Uh, no...You see I'm originally from the Land of Fire. I'm uh - uhm." Sanika paused for a moment. 'Will they really help me out? Would they be willing to send a message back to my village?' she thought to herself. Mimi stared eagerly at Sanika's face. "By any chance are you from Konoha?" she asked. Sanika was a bit taken back and nodded. A shiver shot up Mimi's spine. "OH! I've never been from there, but I've heard so much!" she said. Sanika smiled as she laughed a little. "I miss my home more than anything. I wish I could go back." "Why don't you?" this time Max was the one to ask. Sanika stayed quite for a small moment. She debated if she should be straight up honest with them, or lie. She glanced around the area. 'So far no sign of anyone that they could be disguised as.' Sanika motioned them to come close to her, as the two curious girls moved in Sanika quietly whispered. "Can you keep a secret and help me escape?" Mimi's eyes widened as Max asked the question that the two wanted to know the answer to. "What's going on really?" Sanika smiled as she stood up. "Lets go to a more...quiet place to discuss this?" the two girls nodded. As they paid the bill all three headed for the bath house.

Sanika sighed as she leaned back. "I feel so much better now that I actually get to take a bath without having to worry that some fucking rouge ninja will spring out of no where and kill me." Mimi held her knee's close to her chest as she rested her cheek on her knee's "Wow, so he use to be your childhood friend and killed off the WHOLE Uchiha clan and became a rouge and has now kidnapped you?! THAT SOUNDS SO ROMANTIC!" she chirped. Sanika had told the two girls of everything that has happened to her, but she kept her first name as Sanii instead of Sanika. Max sighed as she shook her head at the disappointment of her companion. "Romantic? Are you insane?! He killed off her WHOLE clan and has now captured her, my biggest question is - HOW ARE WE SUPPOSE TO BELIEVE YOU WHEN YOU'RE ROAMING AROUND THE VILLAGE?! I mean are you really a hostage?" Max glared at Sanika. Sanika felt her face flush a little, sinking into the warm water where her chin and mouth were summered. She created small bubbles as she mumbled. The two girls stared at her waiting for her reply. Sanika closed her eyes as she lifted her head out of the water, she took in a deep breath and explained how she had relations with the handsome Uchiha and how she wasn't sure how to feel about the whole situation. The two girls stared at her in aw. "WHAT?! Are you stupid or something?! HE KILLED YOUR CLAN! And you're just going to let him fuck you?!" Max scolded. At this point Sanika began to twiddle her fingers. "Well...You see, I think I should just go back to my village and just forget things or...something. I'm not entirely sure what to do at this point." she mumbled. "If you go back home...That would mean that you won't be able to see this man, and you will be putting his life in danger. Your village will demand information and you as a shinobi of their land should comply otherwise you will be seen as a traitor. If you protect him, your life is in danger. But if you comply with every demand your village requests of you - his life will be on the line." Mimi's bubbly persona had vanished as she spoke. 'She's right...She's absolutely right, ugh - what am I suppose to do?! WHY AM I FEELING LIKE THIS?! I shouldn't care if his life ends or not! I need to get home and tell them where the Akatsuki plan to meet!...Its the right thing to do...Right?' she asked herself. She sank back into the warm water closing her eyes. She was so confused. Why did her chest tighten at the fact that she would never see Itachi again?  
As the girls were dressing, Mimi glanced over at Sanika as she tied her makeshift bandanna with the Uchiha crest around her waist. "Neh...Sanii?" Mimi asked as Sanika turned to face her with a smile. "That symbol on your bandanna, I've seen a boy with it on his back. What is it?" Mimi asked. As Sanika looked down touching the fabric "A boy with this symbol?...WAIT! Did he have black hair and its spikey on the back?!" Sanika asked running over to Mimi. She looked a bit surprised as Sanika shook her. "Y-Yeah, it was black like a raven and spikey. He had cold onyx eyes and that symbol on his back." Sanika let go of Mimi as she whispered Sasuke's name. Mimi looked at her a bit confused "This symbol is the Uchiha's clans crest. That boy is Sasuke Uchiha, who happens to be the little brother of my abductor." Max walked over towards the two girls with her eyebrow raised. "So this Uchiha clan...Do you all have raven colored hair and onyx eyes? What about a Kekkei Genkai?" Sanika nodded as she activated her sharingan. "I can only use the sharingan in one eye...But we have a visual Kekkei Genkai called the Sharingan." She closed her eyes, Max glanced over at Mimi who was staring at Sanika with fear. Max held Mimi's hand tightly as she spoke up. "I think...I think that Mimi might be an Uchiha." Max stated. Sanika gave her a weird stare then busted out laughing. As she held her ribs she gasped for air. "What makes you think she is?! Do you not remember what I said? My clan was wiped out!" she giggled. At this point Mimi was struggling to have Max let go of her hand as tears streamed down her face. "She possesses the Sharingan...And that boy, Sasuke and his companions killed her close friends in cold blood -" Max was cut off as Mimi slapped her across the face. Max faced Mimi with a glare. "What? Are you mad now? Then go ahead and hit me again! You have to face reality and see who you TRULY are instead of walking around pretending that it doesn't bother you where you come from. In fact I'm sick of your bitching and whining! Here's your chance to harness your power and actually do something with yourself and your abilities instead of acting the victim and running away from opponents like a coward!" Max yelled. Sanika's face was full of worry as she walked over to Mimi's side. "What's going on?..." she asked. Mimi finally got her hand free from Max and dashed off out of the bath house. Sanika tried to go after her but Max grabbed her arm. "We have things to discuss regarding that girl." Max said coldly.

On the outskirts of Treasure Town village Mimi sat under a tree with her head buried in her knee's. 'Stupid bitch...She told Sanii my deepest secret - HOW COULD SHE BETRAY ME LIKE THAT?!...I thought we were friends...That boy, that boy and his companion killed Haku and Zabuza...I saw it, I saw that silver haired demon strike Haku with lightning! He...He had the same eyes as me - I CAN'T BE THE SAME LIKE THEM! I JUST CAN'T!...This can't be happening to me!' as Mimi's thoughts began to race as she lost control of her tears. She didn't notice anyone was near her till she felt a hand on her shoulder, she quickly whipped around to find herself facing Sanika. Sanika stared at her with understanding eyes. Mimi glared at her "I DON'T WANT YOUR PITY!" she yelled out. "I'm NOTHING like you blood eyed demons!" Sanika forcefully hugged the girl as she tried holding her tears back. "I'm so sorry...You can cry, you don't have to act brave in front of me." she whispered. Mimi's glare faded as tears filled her eyes once more as she let herself go and cry.


End file.
